


The Little Pink Note

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: James recieves a little pink note and Lily gets just a little jealous.





	The Little Pink Note

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

It was dinner time at Hogwarts and the Great Hall was bustling with noise, from kids laughing, chatting and arguing. It  
was warm inside the big hall but outside the first snowflakes of winter were starting to fall.

Four boys at the Gryfindoor table were laughing raucously much to the annoyance of the red head sitting next to them.

"Will you guys shut up!" Asked Lily Evans.

"Lighten up Lily-kins, just a bit of laughter between friends. You should try it sometimes" Said Sirius Black.

Lily glared at the black haired boy but kept her mouth in a thin line. Six years she had put up with these four immature  
boys, the same boys who had dubbed themselves the "marauders" I mean really?

"Hey Evans" Called James Potter, his Hazel eyes twinkling behind his wire rimmed glasses. Lily mentally groaned and  
grimaced whilst Marlene and Emma laughed at his and her antics. She shot them a quick glare before turning to  
her left.

"What do you want Potter?" She asked warily.

"Hogsmeade next week?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you before you get it through your fat skull that I don't, nor will I EVER  
want to, go out with you!"

"You'll change your mind, I know you will" Exclaimed James arrogantly. Lily resisted the urge to slap him and instead  
just clenched her hands into fists underneath the table.

James was still grinning at Lily, pretending that the rejection didn't sting but if you looked closely the twinkle in his  
eye had disappeared. He was so busy staring at Lily that he didn't notice Emilee Saunders get up from the  
Hufflepuff table and make her way towards James.

"Hey James" She purred, touching his shoulder and turning her back onto Lily.

"Hey Emilee" Said James, grimacing a tad when she touched his arm.

"I've got a note for you" She told him gleefully whilst handing him a small pink piece of paper.

"That's... eh- great" He said whilst trying to hold the smile on his face. Sirius and Remus were sniggering across from  
him and he glared at them.

"Don't open it till I'm gone" She cooed before waving her fingers daintily and blowing him a kiss.

"Ohh Prongsie got a love note!" Cried Sirius gleefully.

Lily was staring at the pink piece of paper curiously, then her eyes narrowed as if she could make the paper combust  
if she tried hard enough.

"What does it say Prongs?" Enquired Sirius, up until this point James had been looking at Lily whilst she stared at the  
offending piece of paper. He suddenly grinned, she was jealous! He grabbed for the piece of paper and read aloud:

"Dear Jamsie" He pulled a face to Sirius who just laughed "would you like to go to Hogsmeade this weekend, I love  
you. Emilee xoxo"

"Well quite a proposal you got there mate" Said Sirius.

"What do you reckon I should say?" He glanced over to Lily who was ignoring her friends and was glaring even more  
at the little piece of paper.

"Dunno, but from what Amos told me, she's a great snog"

"Yeah,she is pretty fit really."

Lily suddenly slammed her bag on the table and put her books in it quickly and furiously.

"You all right there Evans?" Drawled James

"Get lost Potter" She spat, shoving her quill into her bag.

"I think Evans of Jealous" James told Sirius with a grin.

"I'm not bloody Jealous"

"You're Jealous Evans." Said James, matter-of-factly.

"Why would I be Jealous?!" She asked, turning her head sharply to glare at James, but red stained her cheeks as he  
stared down at her.

"Cos' you wish I thought of you as fit" He said, the twinkle returning to his eye, he loved making Lily Evans angry, she  
looked so passionate when she was.

"I do not!" She exclaimed indignantly.

"What's wrong? Wanna snog Evans?"

That's when she slapped him, then she stomped out of the hall her crimson hair flowing behind her.

Sirius was laughing and Remus was trying hard to hide his snigger's.

"Mate" Said Sirius in between laughs "You got a little something there" he gestured to his cheek

"What is it?" He asked, gingerly touching his stinging cheek.

"She left a bit of a mark" Said Sirius, still laughing. James scowled at him and then sighed ripping up the little pink note.


End file.
